User talk:Toaster1
Hi, welcome to Comic Land! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tapika of Shadows page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dokuma (Talk) 15:07, 10 August 2009 Staying and Watching Is For Losers Join us. Edit. - - My Page - My talk 15:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'm waiting until BZP is back up again before I begin my new comic series under a new name. ~Tapika ...No longer Tapika? D: BTW, can you link me to your gallery? Admittedly I've never read the IMT comics and I really feel like it. - - My Page - My talk 15:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that name was stupid. A mix of Pokemon and Bionicle. Just won't do anymore. My new comic is about a seperate breed of Matoran who live on a Black and White planet, are afraid of visitors and don't speak the common language in the universe. It's like us... but role reversal. Also, here you go. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=309544 - Series 1 http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=178310 - Series 2 Some stuff may be lost to time, I don't know. ~Tapika Thanks. - - My Page - My talk 15:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) NP. What do you think of my idea? ~Tapika Sounds like a good idea, quite dark - I like it. Also, I wanna be sure - does Mercenus use PowerPoint for the close-ups and does he use Photoshop or GIMP for the backgrounds? - - My Page - My talk 15:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It isn't really. Because they don't speak the common language their speech bubbles aren't English and you have to guess what they're doing from the pictures. It makes them seem really innocent, like a dog or a baby. When GSes enter they will have English bubbles. Also, I don't know. I forgot long ago. I may rhyme, but is that a crime? ~Tapika XD Okay then, will it be an RZ or Chimoru series? - - My Page - My talk 15:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RZ. Do you think I should use a font like Wingdings when posting in the topic with images containing translations by the Translator (Basically a narrator that sometimes appears in the comic) or should I just post in English? ~Tapika Eh... that seems unnecessary, just post in English. - - My Page - My talk 16:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 'kay then. Just makes it seem more in-depth. When will BZP be back up? ~Tapika No one knows. - - My Page - My talk 16:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) =( The plot involves them finiding an artifact from our planet, a flashing hat. They are afraid of color. =/ ~Tapika Can't wait... I might GS. - - My Page - My talk 16:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, and they try to protect the artifact from being taken by the Space-travelling Matoran of Hapori Nui... ~Tapika Hmm...I've been reading and that sounds very interesting... User Page-Talk 16:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was thinking of using your GS Rights Bill or whatever if I may, unedited. ^^; ~Tapika :Sure, I guess. However, can you wait until I finish the new version? Just a few minor tweaks in it. : User Page-Talk 19:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 'kay then. I think I'll edit it a bit so I can rename and change the portrayal of Guest stars and totally remove the sections about sprite requests and PGSes. ~Tapika TAPIKA?! TAPIKA?! YOUR BACK?! :D Eljay Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm not as random as I was. And I've abandoned the name Tapika. I wanted to return to see how everyone I knew was doing, but I got dragged back in by nostalgia. =P Check out my new comic in my Wikiblog. Toaster1 09:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Please get MSN. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Eljay No, MSN is too overratted. PM or Wiki-discussion page or Topic will do. Toaster1 09:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Then please come here? DO NOT LINK TO CHATROOMS; this is your second warning, Lewajohnson. --Dlakii Talk! 03:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Eljay Accounts You already have an account here. There was no need to create another. :) --Dlakii Talk! 04:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I lost the pass and I find Zorchdude a dumb name. Also, don't be hating on my friend Eljay. He says you don't like him anymore - you were good friends until Mercenus threw a wrench in it. Why, Dlakii? Why? Toaster1 20:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC)